The surface properties of a material are important characteristics of a solid material, wherein the hydrophobicity of the surface of the material has received widespread attention and has been a subject of intensive research. This is due to the fact that a greater hydrophobicity of the surface of the material indicates water droplets roll on the surface of the material more readily, and therefore the surface of the material can have anti-sticking and self-cleaning effects.
Currently, most materials having hydrophobicity are fluoride polymer materials. However, the mechanical strength and the hardness of fluoride polymer materials are low, and therefore wear and peeling readily occur due to external force, such that hydrophobicity is lost. For instance, existing commercial cookware mostly achieve the effects of anti-sticking and easy cleaning by spray coating Teflon on the surface; however, many disadvantages exist in use, such as the Teflon coating layer is readily peeled off due to external force, thus causing harm to the human body.
Therefore, the development of an inorganic film having hydrophobicity, wear resistance, and corrosion resistance properties and simple manufacture is an important current topic.